


Blind

by WalkingOnSunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnSunlight/pseuds/WalkingOnSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigaël et Haley sont amies depuis l'enfance, colocataires depuis la majorité. Alors qu'une est perdue dans sa propre vie, l'autre se noie sous le travail.<br/>Et si elles avaient besoin de quelque chose pour respirer à nouveau ? Se reconstruire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS en collaboration avec Awen. Les parties d'Abigaël ont été écrites par elle et celles d'Haley par moi-même.  
> Bonne lecture xx

Les rayons du soleil transperçait les rideaux de la petite chambre de l'appartement. Ils envahissaient la pièce comme des intrus et allèrent réchauffer le bras de la jeune blonde étendue sur le lit. Elle était roulée en boule, cherchant le maximum de chaleur possible. Lâchant un gémissement, elle s'agita et se tourna de l'autre côté pour éviter la lumière aveuglante. Une musique brisa le silence et elle abattit brusquement sa main sur son portable qui, sous le choc, se fracassa par terre. Grognant, la jeune fille s'étira, prenant le plus de place possible dans le lit. Elle se releva à demi, vérifia que son téléphone tenait toujours le choc et souffla bruyamment, en voyant le 6 affiché sur l'écran. « Je suis vraiment tarée de me lever à cette heure-ci », pensa Haley, l'esprit encore embrumé. Elle bâilla et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle fit craquer ses orteils un à un avec une lenteur sadique puis termina par les chevilles. Enfin, elle chercha des yeux son short dans le bazar de sa chambre et l'enfila, après l'avoir trouvé sous un T-shirt trop petit et un livre dont il manquait quelques pages. S'habillant d'un léger débardeur, elle prit un barre chocolatée à la cuisine et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

 

~

 

Comme à son habitude, la porte claqua et la réveilla. « Merde ! Elle pourrait faire attention »,pensa Abigaël. Puis elle se rendormit. Le réveil qui sonna à 7h30 la réveilla de nouveau. Elle se dépêcha de faire ses abdos matinaux, déjeuna puis se lava.  
Une fois prête, celle-ci prit ces clefs et sortit de l'appartement, direction le boulot. Abigaël était réalisatrice. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un groupe pour réaliser un film sur leurs vies. « Non mais franchement réaliser un film sur un groupe qui est un aimant à minettes, c'est pas vraiment passionnant » se dit-elle. La jeune fille voulait de la liberté. Elle voulait être libre de réaliser un film original. Elle voulait être comme Tim Burton et s'inventer un monde différent. Mais au lieu de ça elle doit faire un film avec des imbéciles dont le but est juste de vendre plus. Faire du profit, ils avaient tous ce mot à la bouche. Ses supérieurs et ce groupe. Abigaël le sentait. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas une bonne journée pour elle. 

 

~

 

Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, le volume à fond, la jeune fille leva la tête et regarda le ciel quelques minutes en inspirant profondément. L'air frais matinal lui mordait les jambes et les bras. Une légère odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée parvint à ses narines.

 

_Oh, when you were young_  
Did you ever love someone  
So much you couldn’t bare the thought of losing them  
Well I remember the sleepless nights  
When I’d lie awake  
If only I could tell you how I feel 

 

Le refrain débuta et elle s'élança dans un rythme régulier. Ses pieds martelaient le sol et la musique lui déchirait les tympans. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ce matin, elle était de mauvaise humeur. Tout comme hier. Et avant-hier. Et les jours avant. Elle avait bien fait. Ça avait été la bonne décision. C'est du moins ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre depuis un mois. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'enfermer dans ses études. Elle voulait être libre. Elle secoua la tête brusquement,se débarrassant de ses idées noires. Là, maintenant, elle se sentait bien. Et c'était l'important. Soudain, elle se cogna contre quelque chose de dur et elle tomba en arrière. « Aïe, putain, ça fait mal ». Serrant les dents, elle leva les yeux vers la cause de sa chute. Un jeune brun, d'à peu près son âge, était penché vers elle d'un air inquiet. Furieuse, elle frotta ses mains égratignées et, en ignorant la main tendue du jeune homme, elle se leva agilement. Il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle mais elle n'en était pas impressionnée pour autant. Ses cheveux châtains avaient des reflets blonds dans le soleil du matin. Ses iris chocolats, inquiets la seconde d'avant, pétillaient d'amusement. Son bas de survêtement Hollister lui allaient comme un gant, contrairement à son pull Jack Wills mauve qui le moulait un peu trop. Elle releva le menton et lui jeta un regard noir. 

 

« A cause de toi, j'ai perdu le rythme. Tu sais pas marcher ou c'est ton sweat trop petit qui te coupe la circulation et te fait voir trouble ? »

 

Son sourcil gauche se leva en même temps qu'un coin de sa bouche. Cela lui donnait un petit air ironique qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Ses yeux se plissaient d'amusement. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit en colère, Haley se fit la remarque qu'il était plutôt mignon. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Il l'avait bousculée, lui avait fait perdre le rythme qui l'aidait à respirer quand elle courrait et portait un pull trop petit. Pire encore, l'étincelle de malice dans ses pupilles indiquait qu'il se moquait d'elle. « Mais il se prends pour qui cet abruti ?! », s'insurgea Haley. 

 

« Je pense plutôt qu'aucun de nous deux ne regardait où il allait »

 

Haley haussa les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux. « Il est sérieux ? », pensa t-elle. Elle remit ses écouteurs et repartit, sans manquer de lui lancer un dernier regard noir et de lâcher un « Pauvre type » haineux. Énervée, Haley se mit à courir plus vite, évacuant sa colère par tout les pores de sa peau. Ses cheveux blonds, noués en une queue de cheval haute qui effleurait sa nuque à chaque mouvements, lui fouettaient les omoplates. 

 

_Well I remember the sleepless nights_  
When I’d lie awake  
Fix me I’m on my own  
Well I remember the sleepless nights  
When I’d lie awake  
Fix me I’m on my own  
Well I remember the sleepless nights  
When I’d lie awake  
Fix me I’m on my own  
Well I remember the sleepless nights  
When I’d lie awake  
If only I could tell you how i feel 

 

« Journée de merde, journée de merde, journée de merde ! », marmonna t-elle dans sa barbe tandis que les dernières notes de la chanson résonnait dans sa tête. 

 

~ 

 

Après quelques minutes de marche, la brune entra enfin dans les locaux de son travail. À peine y fut-elle entrée que celle-ci remarqua le métis accoudé au comptoir de l’accueil. Il semblait vexé et l'autre cruche de Shirley semblait encore plus débile que d'habitude. Les talons d' Abigaël retentirent sur le carrelage alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers le bureau de la pouffiasse. Arrivant près du métis, la blonde l’assaillit. « Bonjour Mademoiselle Carter comment allez-vous aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas l'air de bonne humeur. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose ? » Le métis souffla bruyamment et grommela quelques paroles que la brune put entendre. « Elle se fait lécher le cul alors que moi, je suis une star et on ne me laisse pas passer. » En entendant les paroles du jeune homme, Abigaël se retourna et ouvrit la bouche à son tour.

« Excusez moi, vous avez un problème ? »

«Oui, j'ai un problème. Je suis attendu et personne ici n'est assez compétent pour m'indiquer l'endroit où je dois me rendre. »

« Et c'est une raison suffisante pour me manquer de respect ? »

«Voyez-vous, j'en ai marre de poireauter ici. »

« Et moi j'en ai marre de venir ici pour une réunion stupide, pour réaliser un film sans intérêt qui parle de gosses pré-pubères qui se la pètent ! Et pourtant je suis ici. Alors ne soyez pas désagréable. Et vous Shirley, je vous prie d'arrêter de me poser toutes ces questions. Ce n'est pas moi qui donne les primes ici alors arrêtez de me lécher les bottes. Merci. »

Abigaël allait partir lorsque le brun intervint de nouveau.

«Vous avez dit que vous deviez vous rendre à une réunion pour réaliser un film sur la vie d'un groupe ? »

« Oui c'est exact. »

« Alors je viens avec vous. Zayn Malik. »

Il lui tendit la main et la brune la lui serra. « Que je suis conne, conne ,conne » pensa t-elle. La journée de la brune avait définitivement très mal commencé. Abigaël accompagnée du jeune homme, se dirigea alors vers la salle de réunion. Ces talons claquaient sur le carrelage lorsqu’un jeune homme l'empêcha de passer.

« Abigaël pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé ? Je croyais que je comptais pour toi. »

« Écoute Alex, je suis attendue. Laisse moi passer. »

«Et si je ne veux pas m'écarter ? »

«Je te frappe. »

Voyant qu'elle ne rigolait pas, le jeune homme s'écarta et Abigaël accéléra le pas, sachant pertinemment que si elle arrivait en retard, elle se ferait pourrir toute la journée. Zayn qui était à coté d'elle, rompit le silence.

« Dis donc, tu rigoles pas toi. »

« Je ne l'aurais pas frappé si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. »

« Ça me rassure. »

« J'ai dit que je ne l'aurais pas frappé, mais qui sait, si tu me tente, je te frapperais peut-être. »

« Finalement, tu aurais peut-être dû le frapper. »

Abigaël éclata de rire et fit un énorme sourire à Zayn. En fait, il n'était pas si débile que ça. Quant à lui, il fut étonné d'entendre la jeune femme rire et la gratifia d'un de ses plus beaux sourires. «Après tout, elle pourrait bien finir dans mon lit. » pensa t-il. Tout deux continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à enfin arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Abigaël ouvrit la porte et vit 4 autres garçons qui se levèrent un air étonné. Elle laissa passer le jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher d'observer son derrière en passant.

«Malik je t'ai vu.»

«Tu as vu quoi ?»

«C'est bon pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois, soit discret. »

Il lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers ses potes alors qu'Abigaël sortait ses affaires sur la table. Elle put entendre un « Mais alors tu t'es perdu mon petit. », prononcé par un mec en marinière. Un autre qui était bouclé, se contenta d'un « Moi aussi j'aurais aimé me perdre ! Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui trouve les plus belles filles ?» Zayn allait répondre lorsque le blond le fit à sa place «Je crois qu'elle vous a capté » Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers elle. Abigaël soupira alors que son « Boss » rentrait. Il se déplaça vers la brune et commença son discours.

«Tout d'abord, bonjour Messieurs et bienvenue. »

« Pathétique, il est pathétique » pensa Abigaël, alors que les cinq garçons le saluait.

«Je suis Mr Johnson et voici Mlle Carter la réalisatrice. Nous allons tout deux essayer de faire le plus beau film possible. Je me retire et vous laisse entre les mains de ma meilleur réalisatrice»

Il allait partir alors qu'Abigaël remarqua Haley à coté de la salle. « Elle a encore oublié ses clés » s'énerva la brune.

 

~

 

Haletante, transpirante, Haley s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement. Les mains sur les hanches, se penchant en avant pour atténuer les points de côté, elle essaya vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Obtenant un résultat au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers la porte et réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas les clés. Elle ne les avait pas prises en partant. « Ab' va me tuer cette fois. Mais quelle idiote, je fais. Mais quelle abrutie ! ». Elle posa sa tête contre le bois de la porte et se maudit en pensant aux dernières paroles d'Abigaël à ce sujet. 

« Si t'oublies encore une fois les clés, je te jure Hal', et je suis sérieuse cette fois-ci, je te fous dehors. Amie d'enfance ou non. »

Grognant rageusement, Haley commença à marcher jusqu'au bureaux où Abigaël travaille, à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici. En chemin, quelques personnes la regardèrent bizarrement. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas commun de croiser une fille en short-débardeur, en plein hiver et à 9h du matin, heure à laquelle toute personne active est sensée travailler. Les ignorant royalement, Haley continuait son chemin. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, elle arriva devant le bâtiment et entra. L'hôtesse d'accueil lui fit un sourire hypocrite et la laissa passer. Haley lui jeta un regard vide d'expression et passa sans la remercier. C'est pas cette blondasse décolorée de Shirley qui allait l'impressionner. Elle déboula dans le grand bureau, pinçant les lèvres en sentant les regards désapprobateurs au vue de sa tenue. Apercevant son amie dans la grande salle de réunion aux murs vitrés, Haley alla toquer contre la paroi pour lui signaler sa présence. Ne tournant même pas la tête, Abigaël adressa quelques mots, inaudibles pour Haley, à ses clients, fouilla dans son sac et sortit, des clés dans la main. La brune se planta devant Haley, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, bien campée dans son joli tailleur et ses escarpins. Haley ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'élégance de son amie. Elle-même ne serait jamais capable d'un tel effort vestimentaire. Puis elle se rappela de la raison de sa venue et sa bouche se déforma en une moue d'excuse. 

 

« Ab'.... »

 

« Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit Hal' ? »

 

« Non mais... »

 

« Haley »

 

Elle la foudroya du regard et la blonde regarda ailleurs. Elle déteste quand Abigaël fait cette tête. Elle a l'impression de faire face à sa mère. Le regard d'Haley fut attiré par une sorte d'objet déjà-vu. Des cheveux bruns, parsemés de mèches plus claires. Elle se pencha légèrement et aperçut un groupe de cinq garçons. Un blond s'étouffait à moitié avec ses chips à cause de la blague qu'un châtain aux yeux bleus lui avait dit à l'oreille. Un bouclé était accroché à son portable pendant qu'un métis et un brun l'embêtait en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ou en passant la main devant l'écran de son portable. Haley s'arrêta sur le brun et l'examina attentivement. 

 

« Haley ? »

 

La blonde ignora son amie et essaya d'identifier le garçon. Oui, c'était bien lui. L'abruti de ce matin ! 

 

« Haley ! »

 

« C'est qui ? »

 

« Qui ? »

 

« Les débiles là. »

 

« Un groupe pour les minettes en chaleur. Ils veulent faire un film de leur carrière. Personnellement, je vois pas l’intérêt. »

 

« Mais ça te rapporte de l'argent »

 

« Et ils sont carrément canons »

 

Pardon ? Haley se pencha de nouveau pour les observer et remarqua que, oui, ils étaient canons. Le châtain aux yeux bleus avait des yeux rieurs et ne semblait pas tenir en place. Le bouclé avait une nonchalance féline et avait l'air mi-agacé, mi-amusé. En y regardant bien, on voyait une telle symétrie dans le visage du métis qu'on avait l'impression qu'il avait été sculpté. Le blond dégageait une aura enfantine qui incitait à sourire dès qu'on le voyait. Par contre, Haley ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de beau dans le brun. Pour elle, c'était juste l'abruti qui l'avait bousculée. Haley se retourna vers Abigaël en lui faisant un regard et un sourire complice. 

 

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal »

 

« Tu veux que je t'en gardes un ? »

 

« Voyons Abigaël ! On ne couche pas avec les clients. Sois professionnelle un peu »

 

« Personne ne le saura »

 

Elle lui adressa un clin d’œil qui fit rire Haley. La brune tendit finalement les clés à la blonde. 

 

« C'est la dernière fois Haley. La dernière »

 

« Ouiiiii, roh ! »

 

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Haley se dirigea vers la sortie, clés en main. 

 

~ 

 

Après avoir donné les clés à sa colocataire, Abigaël retourna dans la salle de réunion. Elle y retrouva les cinq garçons et son patron. . La jeune femme inspira un bon coup et commença à parler du projet.

 

« Comme vous le savez, je suis ici pour réaliser votre film. »

 

« Bien que tu n'en ai pas l'envie. »

 

« Exactement Zayn. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n’ai jamais réalisé ce genre de film. Voyez-vous, je suis plutôt habituée au film à gros budget. »

 

« Pourquoi vous a t-on mis sur ce projet ? » Intervint le blond.

 

« Parce que je suis la plus qualifié. »

 

Mr Johnson qui ouvrait les yeux grands comme des billes, sortit de sa torpeur et prit la brune par le bras.

 

« Je vous l'emprunte, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. »

 

Il l'emmena dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

 

« Mais vous êtes folle ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous a prit ?! »

 

« J'ai dit la vérité rien de plus. »

 

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on risque de perdre un gros contrat à cause de vous ?! »

 

« Alors pour vous il n y a que l'argent qui rentre en compte ?! »

 

« Non mais si vous nous faites perdre de l'argent avec vos conneries... »

 

« Alors quoi ?! Vous me virez ?! Mais faites donc je vous en prie ! De toute façon vous n'avez pas assez de couilles pour le faire ! »

 

« Vous allez trop loin Abigaël. Ne m'obligez pas à le faire. »

 

« Vous ne le ferez pas. Et vous savez pourquoi ! Parce que je suis la meilleure ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous m'avez mise sur ce projet. Vous savez quoi, j'ai cru pendant un moment que vous me laisseriez faire ce stage avec Tim Burton. Mais je me suis trompée. »

 

« C'est donc ça. »

 

« Oui c'est ça. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais faire ce putain de film et vous rapporter le plus gros bénéfice et après je m'en irai. »

 

« Abigaël, je compte sur vous ! »

 

La jolie brune sortit de la pièce pour de nouveau s'insérer dans la salle de réunion. Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la pièce 5 paires d'yeux la fixèrent. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chaise lorsque son talon émit un craquement puis se cassa définitivement. « Aujourd'hui est la pire journée de ma vie. » Pensa Abigaël alors qu'elle retirait ses escarpins.

 

~

 

-Emmènes moi des escarpins au boulot. J'ai cassé mon talon.

 

 

« Le s'il te plaît est en option ? », grogna Haley en voyant le texto. Puis elle sourit en s'imaginant son amie casser son talon devant les cinq abrutis. Elle éclata de rire et, se sentant un peu stupide de rigoler toute seule, elle partit dans la chambre d'Abigaël pour prendre ses escarpins de rechange. Elle les trouva à leur place, dans le placard, et les fourra dans un sac à dos qu'elle mit sur son épaule. Elle attrapa son portable en passant et sortit, sans oublier les clés pour une fois. Elle arriva au bureaux rapidement et rentra en coup de vent, comme le matin-même. Elle repéra Abigaël dans la salle de réunion, sagement assise à la table, buvant un café avec les abrutis. Elle vit son amie et lui fit le signe d'entrer. « Oh non, pensa cette dernière, je vais devoir prendre un café avec eux ». Mais elle n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon. Donc elle rentra et lança le sac à Abigaël. 

 

« C'est la dernière fois Ab' ! »

 

Le bagage fut intercepté par la brune et la blonde s'assit lourdement à côté de son amie. Elle prit sa boisson et en prit une longue gorgée....avant de tousser, l'air dégoûtée. 

 

« Pouah ! Mais c'est du thé ! »

 

« T'avais pas qu'à toucher à ma boisson »

 

« Nianiania »

 

Un rire des plus surprenants se fit entendre et Haley croisa le regard hilare du blond. Elle lui fit un sourire poli et détourna le regard. Elle est toujours mal à l'aise avec les étrangers. Encore plus avec les étrangers canons. 

 

«  On s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ? »

 

Le brun regardait la blonde, d'un air intrigué. Elle lui lança un regard agacé et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. 

 

« Ah mais oui ! Tu es la fille que j'ai bousculé ce matin ! »

 

Haley lui adressa un sourire crispé et Abigaël leva un sourcil en regardant son amie du coin de l’œil, amusée. 

 

~

 

« Hum, hum »

 

« Quoi hum, hum ?! »

 

« Hum, hum. »

 

« Abigaël ! »

 

« Hum ? »

 

« Tu m'exaspère ! »

 

« Je sais. » Dit la brune tout sourire.

 

« Et en plus tu rit ! » s'énerva la blonde.

 

« Tu as vu Harry, on dirait un petit couple. On est plus les seuls ! »

 

Abigaël leva un sourcil, alors qu'Haley avait un regard interrogateur. « Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus beaux mecs qui sont en couple » S'interrogea la jeune femme.

 

« Je crois qu'on les a choquées »

 

« Oh si tu savais ce qu'il faut pour nous choquer Harry. »

 

« Oh oui n'est ce pas Abigaël. »

 

Les colocataires se firent un clin d’œil, ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le monde. Après ce bref moment de rire Haley regarda sa montre.

 

« Et si on allait manger ? Enfin si vous avez le temps bien sûr »

 

Abigaël sourit puis répondit que ça la tentait. Tout le monde fit de même, mais Niall semblait plus excité que jamais.

 

« Tu sais Niall, on va manger c'est pas comme si on était à Disneyland. »

 

«  Abigaël ne dit pas ça ! Pour Niall manger est une institution » Déclara Harry.

 

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle voyait Haley faire la gueule à Liam.

 

~

 

« Rah, il pourra pas se trouver un autre truc à faire ? C'est pas une sorte de star ? Il a pas des gens à voir, des trucs du genre ? », pensa Haley. Depuis quelques minutes, elle était assise à côté de Liam, sur la banquette du Macdonald. Elle baissa les yeux et vit la jambe du jeune homme tressauter. Réflexe : elle posa sa main sur son genou pour stopper le mouvement. Se rendant compte de son mouvement irréfléchi, elle leva les yeux et lui lança un regard noir. Ses yeux verts croisèrent les iris chocolats, pétillants de malice du brun. Elle détourna le regard et enleva sa main, sur les nerfs. En face d'elle, Abigaël lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Haley répondit par une moue d'ennui. Car oui, elle s'ennuyait. Manger avec des clients d'Ab' changeait sa routine mais elle s'ennuyait quand même. Elle reporta son regard sur trois des cinq garçons qui se disputaient la feuille de commande. Nale, Zac et Luis si elle se rappelle bien. 

 

« Louis ! Laisse moi marquer mon BigMac sur la feuille ! »

 

Ah ben non, c'est pas Luis, c'est Louis. « Boh, c'est pareil », se dit Haley. La jambe de Liam, à côté d'elle, se remit à tressauter. La blonde souffla bruyamment et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. Il eut l'air surpris, fit un petit sourire gêné et sa jambe arrêta de tressauter. Il finit par détourner le regard pour marquer sa commande sur la feuille. Quand ce fut au tour de la blonde, elle prit le stylo des mains du jeune homme sèchement et marqua sa commande. Il lui tardait presque de rentrer chez elle. 

 

« Bon, qui va commander ?! »

 

« Mais bon sang ! Ce petit Nile est surexcité... », pensa t-elle. C'est juste de la nourriture. Il faut se calmer. Elle se leva, prit la petite feuille et marmonna un « J'y vais », presque inaudible. Quelqu'un dans son dos lança un « Je te suis » et se leva de table. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Elle grinça des dents. « Il aurait pû s'abstenir »

 

« Je peux très bien commander toute seule. Je suis pas une empotée qui bouscule tout le monde sur son passage, moi »

 

Le silence se fit à la table, chacun examinant Liam pour voir sa réaction. 

 

« On sait jamais. De là que ta chaussure se casse comme Abigaël et que tu tombes toute la commande »

 

Cette fois, c'est la réaction d'Haley qui fut attendue. On aurait dit que le groupe suivait un match de tennis entre les deux jeunes gens. Finalement, la jeune femme tourna les talons et prit position dans la file d'attente. Elle fut rejointe par Liam quelques secondes plus tard. Pour tuer le temps, elle commença à lire la commande et ne put retenir une exclamation. 

 

« Quoi ?! Trois BigMac pour le blond, là ?! C'est une blague ?! »

 

Liam émit un petit rire qui bizarrement, surprit la blonde. Il avait un rire très mignon. 

 

« Niall mange beaucoup »

 

« Trois BigMacs, c'est pas raisonnable pour lui. Il va exploser le pauvre »

 

« C'est ce que je lui répète depuis que je le connais »

 

« Ouais ben t'aurais dû agir au lieu de le laisser faire. »

 

« Je suis pas son père, il fait ce qu'il veut. »

 

Étrangement, dès que la glace commençait à se briser entre eux, un des deux rétablissait une distance. Rectification : la jeune fille rétablissait la distance. Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au comptoir et Haley donna la petite feuille au serveur. Elle commença à pianoter inconsciemment des doigts sur le comptoir quand Liam posa sa main sur la sienne pour la stopper. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle retira sa main pour croiser les bras. « Ce n'est pas un abruti beau gosse qui a un rire beaucoup trop mignon qui va me faire craquer », se dit la blonde. 

 

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

 

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard. 

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« Pourquoi tu me détestes alors que tu ne me connais même pas ? »

 

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'un abruti qui m'a... »

 

« On fait notre jogging ensemble demain matin ? »

 

« Ce mec est tout simplement idiot ou il le fait exprès ? , pensa Haley, en plus, il m'a coupé dans ma phrase. Je déteste ça. ». La jeune femme s'appuya sur le comptoir et recommença à pianoter avec ses doigts, rien que pour l'embêter. Il sourit légèrement et posa sa main sur celle de la blonde, en se rapprochant imperceptiblement d'elle. 

 

« Alors ? »

 

« Alors quoi ? »

 

« Un jogging tous les deux demain matin ? »

 

« Ferme la Liam. Va rejoindre Henri, Nole, Luis et Zachari, tes quatre amis débiles là. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont tuer Abigaël. »

 

Le jeune homme sourit puis retira sa main pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Il était heureux. Très heureux. Car, oui, la jolie blonde n'a retenu que son nom à lui. Et ça, c'était un exploit. 

 

~

 

Après le match de boxe qu'il y avait eu entre Haley et Liam. Abigaël se sentit seule, oui elle se sentait seule normal dans ce groupe d'abrutis. En plus de ça Haley l'avait abandonné pour prendre la commande. Liam revint le sourire aux lèvres « Je suis sûre qu'elle va craquer » Pensa la jeune femme. Elle avait bien remarqué le petit jeu entre son amie et le brun.

 

«  Abigaël ? Abigaël ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

 

« Arrête Niall, elle va te frapper si tu continue »

 

« Genre elle oserait me taper. Moi qui suis si mignon ! »

 

« Non c'est moi le plus mignon ! »

 

« Zayn tu devrais te regarder dans le miroir pour être sûr. »

 

« Oui tu as raison. »

 

Abigaël observait la scène d'un air critique « Il ne va tout de même pas se regarder ? Même moi je ne le fais pas ! ». A la surprise de la brune, Zayn sortit un miroir de poche de son sac.

« Sortez moi de là ! » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Abigaël, de toute évidence elle avait pensé un peu trop fort.

 

« Oups. »

 

La jolie brune fit étonné d'entendre un rire à coté d'elle, elle se tourna brièvement pour voir d'où il provenait. Bien sûr il n'y avait qu'Harry pour rire dans les moments pas drôles. Il se leva et tendit sa main à la brune tout en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Abigaël regarda la main tendue du jeune homme.

 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

 

« Je te sors de là. »

 

Il avait dit cette phrase avec un sourire charmeur. La jeune femme attrapa sa main en lui rendant son sourire. Une fois sortit de la pièce, Harry braqua ses magnifiques yeux sur Abigaël.

 

« Alors comme ça tu as remballé Zayn ce matin ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Il a eu une attitude désagréable et on va dire que j'ai pas trop apprécié. »

 

« Il a raison. »

 

« Raison sur quoi ? »

 

« Sur le fait que tu sois sauvage. »

 

~

 

La commande arriva au bout de longues minutes d'attente. Haley était à bout de nerfs. Non, elle n'aime décidément pas attendre. Se rendant compte qu'elle était finalement toute seule pour tout apporter à la table, elle chercha Liam des yeux. « Décidément, il est vraiment décidé à m'énerver aujourd'hui. « Où il est ce débile encore ? », grommela la jeune fille entre ses dents. Son regard s'accrocha à la silhouette d'Abigaël et de Jerry. Non, Gary. Oh et puis mince, c'est quoi ces noms à la con aussi là ?! Les deux jeunes gens discutaient dehors, la main de Gary dans celle de la brune. « Manquerait plus qu'elle nous ramène un bouclé limité mentalement à la maison. On serait mal barrées », pensa la blonde avec amusement. Soudainement, le petit blond ( Al ? Nitch ? ) apparut à côté de la jeune femme et lui fit un grand sourire. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put pas contenir ses pensées.

 

« C'est quoi ce sourire niais ? On est chez Mcdo, pas aux NRJ Music Awards mec »

 

Il éclata de rire et cela fit, involontairement, sourire la blonde. Il a beau avoir l'air d'un attardé mental, ce petit ange blond avait un rire très communicatif. Et plus que bruyant. Plusieurs personnes aux alentours tournèrent la tête vers le jeune homme. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, Haley fusilla ces personnes du regard. « Quoi ? On peut plus rire tranquille maintenant ? Si t'es pas content, tu mange seul chez toi et tu laisse les autres faire leur vie, compris ? ». Les gens détournèrent les yeux au fur et à mesure et Niall s’arrêta de rire. 

 

« T'as besoin d'aide Haley-la-ronchonne ? »

 

« D'où tu m'appelles comme ça, toi ? Et comment tu connais mon nom ? »

 

« Abigaël t'a présentée. Comme elle nous as présentés à toi. Mais j'imagine que tu te souviens pas de nos noms. »

 

« Je vois pas l'utilité d'encombrer ma mémoire de choses inutiles. »

 

Il éclata de rire et prit deux des quatre plateaux de la commande. 

 

« Allez, on se dépêche ! J'ai faim, moi ! »

 

Un sourire vint chatouiller les lèvres d'Haley et elle le retint le plus longtemps possible. La démarche dansante du blond finit de l'achever et elle finit par éclater de rire à s'en plier en deux. Elle se reprit rapidement, se sentant ridicule de rigoler seule, et emmena les plateaux à la table. Entre temps, Abigaël et le touffu étaient revenus et Haley ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer un regard pervers. La réponse faussement choquée des yeux de son amie l'a fit sourire. Elle ne changera jamais, celle là. La blonde reprit sa place à côté de Liam et se tourna vers ce dernier. 

 

« T'aurais pû m'aider pour les commandes. Ça t'aurait pas tué. »

 

« T'avais l'air de bien rigoler avec Niall. Je voulais pas déranger. »

 

Son regard chocolat était plein de malice et pétillait comme des illuminations de Noël. Haley ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ces deux orbes absolument fascinantes. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et remit son masque dur et insensible. Ce n'est pas les yeux magnifiques d'un abruti beau gosse qui a un rire trop mignon qui va la faire craquer. Alors là, non. 

 

« C'est qui Niall ? »

 

« Euh, le petit blond qui mange comme un porc là-bas »

 

En effet, Niall enfournait son BigMac dans sa bouche et étirait au maximum sa mâchoire pour pouvoir le rentrer. Curieusement, cela amusa la jeune fille au lieu de la dégoûter. Il ressemblait plus à un petit enfant et sa tartine de Nutella qu'à un jeune adulte avec son BigMac. 

 

« On se rejoint devant l'entrée du parc demain matin. Vers 6h, ça te va ? »

 

« Pourquoi ?! »

 

« Jogging »

 

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord. »

 

« Mais tu l'es. »

 

Et bizarrement, la jeune fille ne rétorqua pas et attaqua ses potatoes. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était parce qu'elle avait envie d'avoir des projets pour une fois depuis un mois. 

 

~

 

Après avoir parlé quelques temps avec Harry, Abigaël avait remarqué Haley revenir avec la commande. Tout deux s'étaient alors rendu à l'intérieur pour pouvoir manger. Dès qu'elle se fut assise, la jeune femme remarqua qu'Haley lui lançaient des regards pervers. Celle-ci pris alors son air faussement choqué ce qui fit rire Haley.

Alors que le repas se passait assez bien, Zayn l'interrompit.

 

« Hé la sauvage ! Tu me passes les serviettes ? »

 

A l'entente de cette phrase, Haley releva la tête alors que Zayn émit un rire.

 

« Je ne parlais pas de toi Haley, je parlais d'Abigaël. »

 

Celle-ci se raidit alors qu'Haley semblait perdu. La jeune femme pourvu d'un fort caractère, se contenta de faire un grand sourire hypocrite.

 

« Si tu m'appelles comme ça une nouvelle fois, je t'enfonce une à une mes frites dans tes oreilles. »

 

« Tu le feras pas ! »

 

« A ta place je n'en serais pas si sur. », intervint Haley un sourire sadique sur le visage.

 

« Comment je vais faire ? Une sauvage et une sadique m'en veulent ! »

 

« Ne me tente pas. », vociféra Abigaël.

 

« Et si tu continues à te foutre de nos gueules, je t'enfoncerais mes potatoes en plus. » Sourit Haley.

 

« Oh non ! Vous ne pouvez pas gâcher la nourriture comme ça ! » S'écria Niall

 

Suite à cette phrase, toutes les personnes présentent rigolèrent. Tout d'un coup, Abigaël sentit quelque chose effleurer sa cuisse nue et ce geste la fit frissonner. C'est lorsqu'un sourire se dressa sur la bouche d'Harry qu'elle comprit qu'il était l'auteur de ce geste.

 

« Abigaël ! »

 

« Mais quoi Haley ? »

 

« Tu es d'accord ? »

 

« D'accord pour quoi ? »

 

« En fait pendant que tu observais Harry et que lui souriait comme un débile... »

 

« D'ailleurs Curls, pourquoi tu souriais comme un imbécile heureux ? »

 

« Louis si tu pouvais ne pas m'interrompre j’apprécierais, déjà que c'est difficile d'avoir son attention. »

 

« C'est l'amour. », affirma Liam en regardant Haley dans les yeux.

 

« Donc je disais... »

 

« Comment ça c'est l'amour ? », interrogea Abigaël

 

« En fait, c'est comme moi avec la nourriture. Des fois, je suis tellement préoccupé par la bouffe que je ne fais plus attention à rien.»

 

« Enfin bref, j'allais dire que... », retenta Haley avant d'être coupée de nouveau.

 

« Elle allait dire que je vous propose de venir avec nous en boite ce soir. »

 

« Avec toi Zayn ? Oh la bonne blague ! » S'esclaffa Abigaël.

 

« Abigaël viendra. » Décida Harry.

 

« Et depuis quand tu décides pour moi ? »

 

« Depuis que j'ai un pouvoir sur toi. » fit il avec un sourire pervers.

 

« Haley aussi. » sourit Liam.

 

« Pourquoi je viendrai ? »

 

« Parce que dorénavant, nous faisons notre jogging ensemble. »

 

Abigaël n'avait pu répliquer à la décision prise par Harry, et cela la dérangeait fortement. En effet elle avait la sale habitude de toujours vouloir mener la danse, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Mais ce qui la rassurait, c'est de savoir qu'Haley était dans la même situation qu'elle. Toutes deux devraient survivre une soirée de plus avec « le groupe aimant à minettes. » comme le pensait Abigaël.

 

~

 

Haley rentra dans l'appartement, furieuse. Abigaël claqua la porte derrière elle et jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce. La colère éclata alors comme une bulle de savon. 

 

« Non mais j'hallucine ! T'as vu comment Harry me traite ?! »

 

« C'est pas parce qu'on va faire notre jogging ensemble qu'il décide pour moi. C'est n'importe quoi ! »

 

« Il a aucun pouvoir sur moi ! Aucun ! »

 

« Et c'est quoi ces répliques à la con ? Il se croit intéressant peut-être ?! »

 

« Personne n'a de pouvoir sur moi. Personne ! »

 

« En plus, j'ai jamais accepté de courir avec lui. Je suis très bien toute seule, mais pour qui il se prends ?! C'est pas parce qu'il est canon qu'il peut tout se permettre !»

 

« C'est pas parce qu'il a pu poser sa main sur ma cuisse que je vais me laisser faire, franchement ! »

 

« Et encore, il...attends, quoi ?! Il a posé sa main sur ta cuisse ? Oh le gros dégueulasse ! »

 

« Tu trouves Liam canon ? Ce sera répété, amplifié, déformé ! »

 

« Si tu oses.... »

 

« Je vais choisir ma tenue pour ce soir ! », claironna Abigaël en partant dans sa chambre. 

 

Haley soupira, démoralisée. Ça faisait bien quelques mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie en boite et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller ce soir. En plus, elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Elle regarda l'heure sur la pendule de la cuisine. 16:25. Avait-elle le temps d'aller s'acheter quelque chose vite fait ? Abigaël répondit pour elle en sortant comme une furie de sa chambre pour l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner vers la porte tout en bafouillant quelque chose comme «  Rien à me mettre...fait chier...boutiques...maintenant ». 

Haley leva les yeux au ciel en la suivant. Les boutiques avec Abigaël, c'était toujours assez éprouvant. 

Se faisant traîner sur l'ensemble d'O'Connel Street, Haley suivit Abigaël dans les boutiques qui l’intéressait. Essayant des robes, les rejetant sous n'importe quel prétexte, empilant des tas de vêtements avant de finalement s'en désintéresser et les remettre aux vendeuses. Abigaël était intenable. Haley savait très bien que la brune voulait être parfaite pour ce soir. Et elle savait aussi que cette soirée sera plutôt riche en émotions. 

 

 

~

 

 

Abigaël s'affairait dans l'appartement à la recherche de ses escarpins préférés. Elle traversa le salon en sous-vêtements en interrogeant Haley du regard.

 

« T'aurais pas vu mes escarpins ? »

 

« Ceux que tu mets toujours quand tu veux ramener un mec à l'appart ? »

 

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! Enfin, c'est faux ! Je les mets parce que ce sont mes préférés. Et aussi parce que j'aime bien être à la même hauteur que les mecs. »

 

« Si c'est faux, pourquoi tu cherches à te justifier ? Et en plus tu n'as même pas besoin de talons pour être à la hauteur des mecs »

 

« Mais arrête ! » 

 

Abigaël arrêta sa recherche pour lui donner une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête, puis partit chercher à la cuisine.

 

« Non mais t'es sérieuse, Abigaël ? Tu crois vraiment que tes escarpins sont dans le four ? »

 

« Te connaissant, tu serais capable de les mettre dans le micro-ondes, rien que pour me faire chier ! »

 

« Moi ?! Tu m'offenses ! »

 

« Oh ! Ne prends pas cet air faussement offensé. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

 

« Bon tu les a trouvés ces putains d'escarpins qu'on sorte d'ici ? »

 

« Ah parce que maintenant ça t’intéresse de venir ? Coquine ! Je suis sûre que tu viens juste pour Liam. » 

 

« Ah tiens ! Tes escarpins ! Il étaient sous le canapé...Oh non ! Abigaël, ne me dis pas que...Oh non, tu déconnes ! Pas sur le canapé ! »

 

« Mais on avait pas le temps ! Et puis tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça. J'ai pas oublié notre conversation. Bon je vais me changer et après, on s'en va. »

 

Abigaël s'employa à s'habiller rapidement pour partir le plus vite possible. 

Elle avait hâte que cette soirée commence pour montrer à Harry qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas.

 

~

 

La soirée battait son plein dans la discothèque la plus huppée de Dublin : le club M. L'ambiance très pop de la salle avait tout de suite mise Haley à l'aise. Son verre de manzana à la main, elle dansait au beau milieu de la piste de danse, sans se soucier du fait de paraître légèrement ridicule aux yeux des autres danseurs. À vrai dire, tout ses ennuis s'étaient évanouis lorsqu'elle avait franchi la porte de cette boite. Elles avaient pu y rentrer grâce à la notoriété des garçons naturellement et, encore mieux, elles ont pu s'installer dans le carré VIP. Endroit assez agréable, avouons le, avec ses banquettes en cuir noires et ses lumières tamisées. Mais Haley préférait de loin la piste de danse. 

Elle pouvait se défouler, oublier. Être elle-même. Sans faire attention, elle se cogna à quelqu'un et renversa son verre. Râlant légèrement, elle alla donc en prendre un quatrième au bar, faisant du charme au barman pour qu'il lui fasse une réduction. Elle se retourna pour scruter la piste en attendant sa commande. Sans grande surprise, elle vit Abigaël danser avec un jeune homme et l'embrasser dans le cou, aguicheuse. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Son amie ne changera décidément jamais. Elle remarqua le bouclé qui regardait jalousement la brune dans son coin. La blonde sourit instantanément en s'imaginant la scène de ménage monumentale qui allait avoir lieu quand le touffu explosera. Son sourire disparut soudainement quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille. Elle détestait les gros lourds qui draguaient en boite. Sérieusement, ils n'ont pas autre chose à faire qu'emmerder les filles ? Mais c'est à sa grande surprise qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Liam. Complètement sobre. Et diablement sexy. 

 

« On s'est pas trop vu ce soir »

 

« J'étais trop occupée à danser. C'est tellement mieux que de discuter avec toi »

 

« Alors dansons à deux »

 

Il l’entraîna alors vers la piste de danse, ignorant ses protestations et se lança alors dans une danse très lascive qui fit presque rougir la jeune blonde. Il l'a prit par les hanches et la plaqua contre lui, collant sa bouche contre son oreille. 

 

« Montre moi que tu peux faire autre chose que râler et courir, Haley »

 

Légèrement éméchée, la blonde accepta le défi avec joie. Elle noua ses mains autour de la nuque du châtain et entama un collé-serré à la imite du vulgaire, se frottant contre lui à la moindre occasion. Elle avait vaguement conscience d'avoir l'air d'une allumeuse. Mais elle n'en avait clairement rien à foutre. Leurs visages étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que les deux jeunes adultes pouvaient presque sentir leur souffle se mêler. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de vanille et de savon qui émanait de son partenaire. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, seuls au monde. 

Malheureusement, la musique changea brusquement et fit éclater la léthargie des deux danseurs. 

Le jeune anglais ne réfléchit pas une musique de plus et entraîna Haley sur une des banquettes du club VIP, à l'étage. Il s'assit et l'obligea à se mettre à côté de lui. Elle ne protesta pas, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur l'alcool. Car, oui, la boisson était à son apogée dans le corps de la blonde et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était saoule, elle devint bavarde. 

 

« Tu sais pourquoi tu m'énerves Liam ? »

 

« Euh...non »

 

« Tu réussis tout. Je veux dire, t'as une vie parfaite, une carrière parfaite, des amis parfaits, une petite amie parfaite,... »

 

« J'ai pas de petite amie », rit le jeune homme, surpris de la soudaine prolixité d'Haley.

 

« Ouais, bon, on s'en fout. T'es parfait. En plus, t'as l'air gentil, intelligent. Et puis, t'es super sexy, quoi ! »

 

« Euh...merci ? »

 

« Voilà, tu m'énerve pour ça »

 

« Attends, je t'énerves parce que je suis parfait ? », dit-il en éclatant de rire. 

 

« Mais oui ! Les gens comme toi représentent tout ce que j'aurais pû être si j'avais pas abandonné mes études. »

 

« Tu faisais des études de quoi ? »

 

« Médecine. Non, attends, psychologie. Non, c'était pas ça. Philosophie. Non. Oh, j'ai toujours confondu. De toute façon, j'en fait plus maintenant. Ah, mais...psychiatrie ? Ouais, j'étudiais un truc du genre. J'étudiais les maladies des cinglés, quoi »

 

« Pourquoi tu as abandonné ? »

 

« J'aimais plus. Je sais plus. Je crois que c'était cher aussi. Enfin, ça m'énervait, quoi. Comme toi. Toi, tu m'énerves. T'es chiant. Mais après, je t'aime bien, hein ! »

 

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, plus que surpris à présent. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'Haley puisse être aussi extravertie en étant saoule. Si il avait su, il l'aurait sûrement forcée à boire avant. Brusquement, elle soupira comme si quelque chose l’embêtait. Attendri, Liam caressa la joue de la blonde de son index. 

 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, jolie blonde ? »

 

« Arrête d'être tendre avec moi. Et puis, même ton épaule est confortable. T'es vraiment chiant à être parfait ». 

 

Il ne put étouffer son rire. Décidément, cette jeune fille est pleine de surprises.

 

 

~

 

 

Dès son entrée dans le club, Abigaël avait été subjuguée par la beauté du lieu. Elle avait alors entreprit de chercher quelque chose à boire. Une fois sa quête terminée et la boisson avalée, la jeune femme alla danser. Un jeune homme vint l'aborder, il était plutôt séduisant. Elle se laissa aller et oublia tous ses problèmes. Elle voulait juste passer un bon moment. Le jeune homme se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle et Abigaël s'en foutait, elle profitait tout simplement de sa jeunesse. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas du goût du jeune bouclé, qui observait la scène avec jalousie. La jeune brune l'avait remarqué et en jouait d'autant plus. Elle embrassa le jeune homme dans le cou de façon aguicheuse, elle savait qu'Harry n'allait pas tenir longtemps sans exploser. « On ne provoque jamais Abigaël. Prends toi ça dans la gueule le touffu. » Pensa la jolie brune sans doute un peu allumée. Elle rit, se rendant compte qu'elle devait passer pour une grosse allumeuse. Le jeune homme qui dansait avec elle avait l'air d'apprécier cette proximité, puisqu'il caressa les cuisses d'Abigaël sensuellement. La jeune femme pensa qu'il commençait à un peu trop prendre ses aises, cependant elle le laissa faire, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pourrait se passer de plus. S'en était trop pour Harry qui furieux prit Abigaël par le bras et l'emmena dehors.

 

« Non mais qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?! » explosa le bouclé

 

« Je m'amuse c'est tout ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais faire pareil ! »

 

« Tu appelles ça s'amuser de danser comme une allumeuse avec un inconnu ?! »

 

« Oh je t'en prie Harry ! Je ne t'appartiens pas à ce que je sache ! Alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! »

 

« Justement Abigaël, il est là le problème. Moi, je ne joue pas. »

 

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec toute la sincérité et la tristesse qu'il avait pu, espérant réveiller la brune. Cela avait marché puisque la jeune fille s'en voulait de jouer avec lui. Oui pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'en voulait de jouer avec quelqu'un. Abigaël jeta un rapide regard vers l'intérieur de la boite pour savoir où se trouvait Haley. Elle la trouva dans les bras de Liam, en train de danser un peu vulgairement. « Oh la coquine ! Je le savais ! » S'exclama la jeune fille. Elle avait oublié les présences autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle vit le regard de plusieurs vieux pervers se diriger vers elle, Abigaël ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et rentra à l'intérieur du club. Elle se dirigea vers le bar, prête à commander de l'IceTea pour pouvoir ramener son amie lorsque Zayn l'interrompit.

 

« Deux Appletiny s'il vous plaît. »

 

« Et si je voulais boire autre chose ? »

 

« Je t'assure, tu le veux pas. Tu vas adorer ça. Tu connais ? »

 

« Non pas du tout. »

 

« En fait c'est de la Vodka, de la Manzana et de la pomme. Ça déchire, tu vas voir. »

 

« Je te fais confiance. »

 

« Attend, toi Abigaël, tu me fais confiance ? Il doit y avoir un problème ! »

 

La brune rit à la tête que venait de faire Zayn et prit le verre que lui tendait le serveur. Elle bu une gorgée prudemment « Sait-on jamais », pensa t-elle. La jeune fille fut agréablement surprise par le goût de ce mélange. C'était juste extraordinairement bon, cette boisson venait de s'ajouter parmi ses boissons favorites. Zayn remarqua l'étonnement de la jolie brune, et lui fit un énorme sourire.

 

« Alors ? »

 

« Extraordinaire. »

 

« Je sais, on me le dit souvent. »

 

« T'es con ! » sourit-elle

 

« Un con qui a du goût ! »

 

« D'accord, j'avoue ! Cette boisson est juste fabuleuse ! »

 

« Je sais, je sais »

 

« Mais t'as pas finit ?! La modestie ne va pas t'étouffer à toi ! »

 

Abigaël lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le bras amicalement alors que Zayn rigolait. La brune se sentait bien avec Zayn, il était agréable. Elle l'avait mal jugé.

 

« En fait, Abigaël, t'es pas si désagréable que ça. »

 

« Et toi pas si con que ça. »

 

Zayn et Abigaël passèrent quelques temps au bar à se découvrir, ils commandaient et buvaient tout ce qui leur plaisaient. À un moment, alors que Zayn parlait de sa famille, les deux jeunes virent Liam et Haley sortir de la boite. Liam la tenait par les hanches et lui faisait des beaux sourires jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui roule une grosse pelle. Cette situation fit exploser de rire Abigaël et Zayn.

 

« Oh putain, tu as vu comment ils s'embrassaient » s'esclaffa le métis.

 

« Je crois que je vais pas rentrer chez moi ce soir, je pourrais surprendre des trucs » rit la brune.

 

« Tu as raison, t'as cas venir chez nous ! Comme ça tu ne surprend et n'entend rien. »

 

« Ok c'est parti mon kiki ! » S’exclama Abigaël.

 

L'alcool était à son apogée dans le corps de la jeune femme et du jeune basané. 

 

~

 

Haley était plongée dans son lit, bien au chaud sous la couette. Pour une fois, les volets avaient été fermés la veille et aucune source de lumière ne venait perturber son sommeil. Le silence était agréable, presque anormal. Le tableau était parfait si on enlevait cette douce pression sur le poignet de la jeune fille, seule partie de son corps qui sortait de son cocon. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils dans son sommeil, intriguée par cette chose qui l'empêchait de dormir tranquillement. Elle finit par ouvrir un œil, agacée, puis le referma d'un seul coup en croisant le regard rieur de Liam qui brillait dans la pénombre. Oh pitié, non. Il est trop tôt pour se poser des questions. La blonde roula dans le lit et se tourna de l'autre côté en lâchant un grognement endormi. Liam lâcha un petit rire qui se répercuta dans la tête d'Haley, résonnant dans un écho des plus désagréables. _Les joies de la gueule de bois._

 

« Dégage Liam »

 

Elle avait la voix rauque du matin. Celle qui donne l'impression d'avoir affaire à une grande fumeuse plutôt qu'à une jeune fille sportive en pleine fleur de l'âge. Elle sentit la couette s'agiter et un courant d'air froid vint chatouiller ses jambes nues. 

 

« Putain, tu fais vraiment chier. Il fait froid ! »

 

« Oh la la, pauvre enfant »

 

« T'es qu'un con »

 

« Dit la jolie blonde qui, hier encore, me reprochait d'être parfait et me roulait des pelles »

 

« QUOI ?! »

 

Haley se releva d'un seul coup et regarda Liam, étendu de tout son long dans le lit de la jeune fille. Elle le scrutait, choquée de ne pas se rappeler les événements de la veille tandis que le jeune homme avait l'air de profiter largement de la situation au vu de son petit sourire satisfait. 

 

« Raconte moi ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Dans les moindres détails. »

 

Elle prit soudain conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle était. Elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements et se trouvait dans son lit avec un des membres du boys band le plus célèbre d'Angleterre que toutes les petites minettes en chaleur s'arrachent. « Bon, ça aurait pû être pire. Il aurait pû être à poil, se dit la jeune fille, quoique ça m'aurait pas déplu... ». Elle se gifla intérieurement. Ce mec est un abruti. Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter les abrutis. 

 

« Sors de chez moi »

 

Liam éclata de rire ce qui suscita l'incompréhension la plus totale de la blonde. Elle le vire et il _rit_  ? Ce mec est-il seulement humain ? 

 

« Tu veux que je t'explique ou que je parte ? »

 

Merde. Grillée. La blonde soupira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec agacement. C'était ça. Il l'agaçait. Jamais personne ne l'avait agacée comme cela avant. Et bizarrement, cela lui plaisait. Ça l'a faisait bouger, ça cassait sa routine. 

Ayant froid, elle eut le réflexe de s'approcher du jeune homme, source inépuisable de chaleur. Il comprit de suite et se colla à elle pour l'encercler de ses bras. « Euh, non, ça va pas être possible », pensa Haley, étonnée de ce contact trop intime à son goût. Elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte du châtain mais mission impossible, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. 

 

« Liam, lâche moi ! »

 

« Oh arrêtes de faire ta prude. Tu as exploré l'intégralité de ma bouche hier soir avant de me faire une _lap dance_ ratée. C'est pas parce que je te fais un câlin que tu vas rechigner »

 

« Attends...j'ai fait QUOI ?! »

 

Elle sentit le jeune anglais remuer légèrement, indiquant qu'il réprimait un rire. Elle donna une tape assez forte sur son avant-bras pour l'inciter à lui raconter. Elle voulait savoir. 

 

« Tu veux vraiment la savoir ? »

 

« Arrête de me faire attendre, abruti »

 

« Tout d'abord, on a dansé. »

 

« Ça commence mal »

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Disons que je ne fais pas ma prude quand je danse »

 

« Ouais, effectivement, tu n'y vas pas de main morte quand tu chauffes les me...aïe »

 

Elle venait de le frapper encore plus fort et cette fois, il sentit le coup passer. Il lui donna un petit coup de pied discret sur la cheville pour se venger. 

 

« Après cela, on est allés s'asseoir sur une banquette et tu m'as...disons que tu m'as expliqué de long en large pourquoi tu me détestais »

 

« Pourquoi je te détestes ? »

 

« Parce que je suis parfait. Tu t'es même un peu énervée en découvrant que mon épaule était confortable quand tu t'es appuyée dessus »

 

« Je me suis appuyée sur ton épaule ? »

 

« Oui, juste avant que tu décides d'entamer une expédition dans ma bouche avec ta langue, que je te ramènes chez toi, décidant que tu es trop soûle pour rester là, que tu me plaques sur ton canapé en te déhanchant, assez joliment je dois l'avouer, pour enlever tes vêtements et qu'au final, tu t'effondres de sommeil sur moi, arrivée à la barrière de tes sous-vêtements. J'étais un peu déçu mais bon, tu t'es un peu réveillée pour m'inviter dans ton lit pour la nuit donc ça compense »

 

Liam attendait une réaction de son interlocutrice avec anxiété. Il venait quand même d'expliquer à une fille, qu'il énervait grandement, qu'elle l'avait allumé pendant toute une soirée avant de dormir à moitié à poil avec lui. C'était pas rien. Il l'a laissa se dégager de ses bras et se relever à demi dans son lit. Il la scruta, l'analysant sous toutes les coutures. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses reins et étaient assombris par la pénombre de la chambre. Il ne se risqua pas à les toucher, ne connaissant pas assez Haley pour se permettre des gestes comme ceux-là. Comme il ne se risqua pas à lui caresser tendrement le bras. Comme il ne se risqua par à la prendre par la taille pour qu'elle se recouche et qu'ils puissent dormir quelques heures supplémentaires. Non, il ne le faisait pas. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il voulait prendre son temps. Il voulait que ça se passe bien. 

 

« On a couché ensembles ? »

 

La voix d'Haley résonna dans la chambre et fit tressaillir le châtain. Joueur, il se demanda si il allait lui dire la vérité ou non. Après tout, ce serait plutôt amusant de lui faire croire que...Non, elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas. 

 

« Non »

 

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille et Liam émit un petit rire. 

 

« Soulagée ? »

 

« Disons qu'à coucher avec un mec, je préfère m'en rappeler »

 

Elle se leva agilement et ouvrit les volets tandis que Liam se levait difficilement du lit. La nuit avait été courte et il sentait les courbatures de ses joggings répétitifs dans ses jambes et son dos. 

 

« Dis Haley... »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Tu crois que tes voisins ont envie de te voir en petite culotte dès le matin parce que tu décides d'ouvrir tes volets ? »

 

La jeune fille se retourna et balança brusquement et avec précision un oreiller sur le jeune homme qui explosa de rire. 

 

« Plus sérieusement, tu aurais un jogging pour moi ? »

 

« Pour quoi faire ? »

 

« J'ai sûrement fait mon quota de sport pour la semaine en te portant ce matin mais on avait un jogging de prévu, je crois »

 

« Crétin », lui dit-elle en balançant un autre oreiller sur Liam, qui était maintenant en plein fou rire. 

 

« T'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves dès le matin »

 

« Écoute Liam.... »

 

Elle avait maintenant enfilé un débardeur et un short et avait noué ses cheveux en une couette lâche. Liam ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle malgré son apparence plus que décontractée. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. 

 

« On a deux solutions tout les deux. Soit on assume pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir, tu continues à être un abruti et je continues à te traiter comme un moins que rien, soit tu essaies d'être un peu plus intelligent, je serais un peu plus tolérante et on assume complètement le fait de s'être roulés des galoches comme deux adolescents en rut pendant toute une soirée. Au choix »

 

« Il m'en faudra plus pour laisser tomber Haley »

 

« Ça ne m'indique en aucun cas ce que tu as choisi »

 

« La proposition numéro deux me tente bien »

 

« Parfait, je vais donc pouvoir aller prendre une douche et aller au Starbucks pour manger mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement, sans que personne ne vienne me déranger. Même ma débauchée de colocataire ne pointera pas le bout de son escarpin spécial baise pour venir me déranger »

 

« Non »

 

« Oh pitié, recommence pas à faire le con. J'ai dit que tu devais être un peu plus intelligent. »

 

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vais aller prendre ma douche avant toi et qu'on ira déjeuner ensembles »

 

« Jamais je... »

 

« Et tu accepteras vu que tu dois être plus tolérante »

 

Elle jeta un regard noir au garçon qui sourit face à tant de mécontentement de la part de la jeune fille. 

 

« Je te déteste »

 

« Je sais. Parce que je suis parfait. D'ailleurs, que penses tu de ma façon d'embrasser ? Parfaite aussi ? »

 

« Elle devait pas tellement exceptionnelle si je m'en rappelle plus »

 

~

 

Abigaël se réveilla de façon brutale. En effet, un jeune homme blond et un châtain sautaient sur son lit en lui hurlant de se réveiller. Elle entendit un grognement animal sortir de sous la couette à coté d'elle. « Et merde », pensa la jeune fille. La jolie brune ne se souvenait plus de la soirée de la veille, elle savait juste qu'il lui fallait un Doliprane le plus rapidement possible. Elle examina rapidement la pièce autour d'elle, espérant trouver des indices sur la soirée passée. Le seul truc qu'elle remarqua c'est ses escarpins qui traînaient au bord du lit. Mais ce n'était pas de simples escarpins, c'était les escarpins préférés d'Abigaël. Elle les utilisaient souvent pour ramener un mec chez elle, et de toute évidence elle n'était pas chez elle. La chose allongée à coté d'elle ou plutôt l'animal se tourna vers elle et parut choqué par sa découverte.

 

« Mais merde qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! »

 

Il était tellement perturbé de découvrir Abigaël dans son lit qu'il avait légèrement hurlé. Et vu le nombre sûrement impressionnant de verre que la jeune fille avait bu, celle-ci se retrouva avec un mal de crâne affreux. La voix du jeune brun se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête tel un écho.

 

« Parle pas si fort Malik, ma tête va exploser. »

 

« Je veux bien mais raconte moi ce que tu fais ici ! »

 

« Je suis venue nourrir les poissons rouges ! »

 

« Mais on a pas de poissons rouges ! »

 

« T'es con ou tu le fait exprès ? Comment veux tu que je me rappelle de la soirée d'hier ! Je sais même plus comment on a pu rentrer ! »

 

Zayn s'était redressé et se massait les tempes, espérant retrouver des informations pour pouvoir retracer la soirée. Lorsque la robe de la jolie brune attira son regard.

 

« Abigaël ta robe ! »

 

« Arrête de hurler ! Et quoi ma robe ? »

 

« Tu l'as sur toi ! »

 

« Oui et ? »

 

« Oh mon Dieu ! T'es pas nue ! Elle est pas nue ! »

 

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut vers les autres garçons en hurlant « Youpi ! Elle n'est pas nue ! »

Abigaël était à la fois soulagée et vexée d'avoir encore sa robe. Soulagée parce que sa voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec Zayn. Mais elle était vexée de savoir que Zayn était heureux de ne pas avoir couché avec elle. Elle fut ramener à la réalité quand elle reconnut une autre voix.

 

« Et t'es content parce qu'elle n'est pas nue ! Je te comprend pas Malik ! »

 

Suite à la remarque d'Harry, Zayn se stoppa net. Il était dans la merde et il le savait, Harry avait clairement dit à tout les garçons qu'Abigaël lui plaisait. Et quand une fille plaisait à Harry, il valait mieux ne pas la toucher. Quant à Abigaël, elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de faire du mal à Harry. Certes, cette fois c'était involontaire, mais une chose était sûre il n'allait pas bien le prendre. Louis interrompit la pensée de la brune.

 

« C'est l'heure de la révélation Malik »

 

« Quelle révélation ? » S'étonna Harry.

 

« Euh...En fait... »

 

« Il vaut mieux que tu te dépêches. » Ajouta l'Irlandais.

 

« Tu te souviens de la fille qui n'est pas nue Harry ? »

 

« Euh oui. »

 

« Tu vas sûrement pas être content, mais surtout n'oublie pas que je n'ai pas couché avec elle. »

 

Le jeune homme prit un air sérieux, une ride vint se former entre ses sourcils. La jeune fille était toujours dans la chambre, elle voulait agir. Alors dans un instant de folie elle ramassa ses escarpins et sortit de la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, un en particulier avait l'air déçu. Elle devait détendre l'atmosphère, elle ne supportait plus que tous ces regards la toise.

 

« Je ne suis pas nue. »

 

C'était la seule phrase qui était sortie. Soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. La jeune fille crut attendre des heures interminables, mais le rire de Niall la sauva. C'était passé puisque désormais presque tout le monde riait. Tout le monde sauf Harry qui la toisait toujours.

 

« Viens t'asseoir Abigaël, on est en train de déjeuner » Sourit le blond.

 

Abigaël n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle s’apprêtait à s'asseoir lorsqu'un objet attira son attention. La jeune fille lâcha ses talons et se dirigea vers le bar en courant. C'était sa pochette, elle cria presque de joie en la prenant dans ses mains. Elle revint à table avec la pochette miracles entre les doigts, elle l'ouvrit puis sortit un Doliprane. C'est tout sourire qu'elle mit le cachet effervescent dans son verre d'eau.

 

« T'es vraiment une grosse malade Abigaël.»

 

« Chut Malik. »

 

« D’où tu me dis chut toi ? »

 

« Depuis que je sais comment on est rentrés hier soir. »

 

Abigaël sortit un ticket de métro de sa pochette et le tendit à Zayn.

 

« Ok on a prit le métro. Mais pourquoi on a pris le métro ensemble ? »

 

« Vide tes poches ! »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Vide tes poches si ça se trouve on va retrouver un ticket de caisse ou autre chose. »

 

« Ça fait trop _Very Bad Trip_ comme scène. » Affirma Louis.

 

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. » Avoua Abigaël.

 

« Alors j'ai un ticket de caisse de 250 £ du Club M ! Mais putain ! Tu m'as ruiné ! »

 

« Je suis pas la seule à avoir bu je te rappelle ! »

 

« Putain j'ai des capotes dans les poches ! » S'écria le métis.

 

Louis et Niall était mort de rire face à la énième dispute du basané et de la brune. Eux seuls connaissaient le secret de cette soirée et ils aimaient beaucoup les voir mariner. Voyant que les deux jeunes gens n'avançaient pas, ils se décidèrent à tout révéler.

 

« On sait tout ce qui s'est passé ! » S'exclama Louis.

 

« Absolument tout. Et c'était pas jolie à voir! » Rajouta Niall.

 

« Allez y dites nous tout. »

 

« Tu es sûr Zayn ? »

 

« Oui Louis envois ! »

 

« Alors tout d'abord vous êtes bien revenu en métro, mais Zayn nous a envoyé un message pour qu'on vienne vous chercher. On vous a récupérés dans un sale état, vous arriviez à peine à marcher. Je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous étiez ensemble et vous avez eu un fou rire. Enfin bref, entre deux rires, on a compris que Zayn t'avait proposé de venir dormir chez nous parce que tu voulais pas surprendre Haley et Liam. »

 

« Je me souviens ! Ils se roulaient des pelles ! » S'écria Abigaël.

 

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » Intervint Zayn en riant.

 

« Je continus. Alors après on est tous rentrés dans la maison. On vous a dit de vous la fermer car Harry dormait et là Abigaël, t'as pété son câble. »

 

« Quoi ?! »

 

« Chut Abigaël ! Laisse le terminer ! » Intervint Harry.

 

« Alors quand on t'as dit qu'il dormait tu as...comment dire...euh...voulu le rejoindre. »

 

La jolie fille resta choquée, elle avait fait un scandale pour rejoindre Harry au beau milieu de la nuit. Le bouclé quant à lui était heureux, il savait à présent qu'il attirait la jeune fille. Il lui lança un énorme sourire.

 

« Abigaël, ferme la bouche, ce n'est pas finit. » Conseilla le blond.

 

« Du coup, tu as pété ton câble parce qu'on voulait pas te laisser monter. Tu as répété plusieurs fois que tu ne jouais pas et que tu voulais t'excuser. D'ailleurs, on a pas trop compris pourquoi. »

 

La jeune fille tourna le tête vers le bouclé qui arborait un sourire de plus en plus grand. Il avait donc réussit à la faire réagir la veille, il en était fier.

 

« C'est au tour de Zayn ! » S'exclama Niall.

 

« T'es un sadique ! » rétorqua l’intéressé.

 

« Alors Zayn t'étais pas mieux, tu étais...comment dire ça de manière civilisé ? »

 

« En rut. » L'interrompit Niall.

 

« Voilà exact, tu as trouvé les fesses d'Abigaël d'un grand intérêt. Tu lui faisait plein de compliments tu lui a même fait le coup de la lèvre ! »

 

« Oh non pas ça. »

 

« Quoi ?! Zayn, tu lui a fait le coup de la lèvre ! » S'exclama Harry.

 

« Après tu a cherché des préservatifs partout dans la maison, tu les a mis dans tes poches. Tu as attendu Abigaël sur ton lit, mais tu t'es endormi. Abigaël t'a rejoins, elle s'est endormie à son tour donc on vous a bordés. Et voilà ! »

 

« Putain on était bien allumés ! »

 

« Merde Zayn le coup de la lèvre quoi ! »

 

« Calme toi Curly ! C'est toi qu'elle voulait ! »

 

« Bon moi je vais rentré chez moi ! Je vous renvois Liam si je le trouve ! »

 

La jolie brune récupéra ses dernières affaires et sortit de la cuisine.

 

~

 

 

« Dis Liam... »

 

« Hum ? »

 

« Je n'ai pas été...spécialement bavarde pendant la soirée ? Je veux dire...je..je n'ai pas...dit certaines choses qui...euh...qui me concernent ? »

 

Elle scrutait le châtain, assis en face d'elle à la terrasse du Starbucks le plus proche de son appartement. Il l'avait entraîné ici et en dépit des protestations de la blonde, il avait commandé un festin. Des viennoiseries ainsi que des muffins ornaient la table et Haley se demanda vaguement combien tout cela allait coûter. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, elle prit une longue gorgée de son café, attendant la réponse de Liam. Ce dernier la regardait, amusé puis se pencha vers son interlocutrice.

 

« Pourquoi tu as abandonnée tes études ? »

 

Instantanément, la jeune fille rougit et détourna le regard. C'est la première fois que Liam la voyait aussi gênée. C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait rougir. Inconsciemment, il lui attrapa la main qu'elle retira aussitôt. 

 

« Pourquoi ne t'occupes-tu pas de tes affaires ? »

 

« Tolérance Haley, tolérance »

 

« Et pourquoi t'étais sobre, d'abord ? Pourquoi on était tous soûl comme des alcooliques et toi, t'étais celui qui profitait du spectacle ?! Me dis pas que c'était pour nous ramener, je te croirais pas. Je suis sûre que c'est parce que t'es un gros connard. Ouais, en fait, tu te crois trop important pour boire avec des filles comme moi et Abigaël. T'es vraiment qu'un... »

 

« J'ai qu'un rein »

 

« ...beau salop. En plus, tu oses...attends...quoi ? »

 

« Je ne peux pas boire parce que je n'ai qu'un rein. Du moins, j'en ai deux mais l'autre n'est pas fonctionnel »

 

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ? Parce que là, c'est pas le moment. J'ai la gueule de bois, j'ai pas pu faire de grasse matinée et tu m'énerves plus que d'habitude en posant des questions idiotes »

 

« Haley »

 

« Mais quoi, putain ?! »

 

A bout de patience, Liam attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la serra, l'empêchant de se dégager. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde, la faisant frémir sous l'intensité de son regard. 

 

« Je ne suis pas là pour t'embêter. Ce que je veux c'est t'aider. Quand je t'ai vu dans le bureau d'Abigaël, la seule chose que je me suis demandé, c'était pourquoi tu étais toujours dans ta tenue de jogging alors qu'à cette heure-là, tout le monde est au travail. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne fais rien. Tu te lèves, tu cours, tu râles, tu fais chier ton monde et tu vas te recoucher. Pourquoi tu as plaqué tes études ? Quand tu m'en as parlé, tu étais complètement soûle mais je suis sûr que cela te plaisait. Je sais ça parce qu'on n'étudie pas quelque chose pendant deux ans pour finalement se rendre compte que ça ne nous plaît plus ou qu'on a plus les moyens. Ouais, ça c'est les excuses débiles que tu m'as sorti hier. J'en ai marre, tu sais. J'en ai marre de faire face à une fille bornée et têtue comme toi. Pourquoi tu te laisses pas aller ? Pourquoi tu caches des choses comme ça ? Il me faut savoir Haley. Il faut que je...J'en ai marre de penser à toi. J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression qu'une photo de toi est gravée dans ma tête. J'en ai marre d'être obsédé depuis deux jours par une fille qui ne cesse de me repousser et de me traiter de tous les noms. T'es chiante. C'est ça, t'es chiante. Tu te crois plus importante que tout le monde. Tu crois que le monde tourne autour de ton petit nombril et que les gens sont à ta merci. C'est de l'égoïsme pur. T'es chiante, égoïste et par dessus tout, tu me sors par les yeux »

 

« Si je te sors par les yeux, pourquoi t'es toujours là ? »

 

« Je suis là parce que je veux savoir. Savoir pourquoi tu m'intrigues. Savoir pourquoi tu m'attires. Savoir pourquoi, malgré tes humeurs de chien et tes regards noirs, je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Savoir pourquoi tu te comportes de cette manière avec les gens. Savoir pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses à rien. Savoir pourquoi tu as tout plaqué pour cette vie de merde. Savoir pourquoi tu prends du café au lieu du thé. Savoir pourquoi tu me trouves parfait. Savoir pourquoi tu ouvres tes volets en petite culotte. Savoir pourquoi tu danses de cette manière avec des presque-inconnus. Savoir pourquoi tu ne prends pas des frites au Mcdo. Savoir pourquoi tu ne retiens aucuns prénoms. Savoir pourquoi tu n'avait pas d'autres amis qu'Abigaël. Savoir pourquoi tu met deux heures sous la douche. Savoir pourquoi tu parles dans ton sommeil. Savoir pourquoi tu te colles au gens la nuit. Savoir pourquoi tu me repousses dès que j’essaie de t'approcher. »

 

« En somme, tu veux tout savoir »

 

« Exactement »

 

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, Haley s'était adoucie. Ce jeune homme, curieux de tout, l’attendrissait. Il avait réussi à percer la carapace épaisse que la blonde s'était forgée au fil des années. Il avait réussi à atteindre son cœur et l'avait infiltré comme un virus. Il s'était répandu à l'intérieur, prenant toute la place possible et par conséquent, s'était installé. 

Alors la jeune fille se pencha vers lui et commença à lui raconter. À lui raconter comment elle s'était mise à détester les manières des gens et leur hypocrisie permanente. Comment elle s'était mise au café, trouvant le goût du thé absolument immonde. Comment elle aime choquer ses vieux voisins à la retraite en s'exhibant devant eux. Comment elle avait appris à danser de cette manière étant enfant et n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser depuis. Comment elle s'était lassée des frites du Mcdo, les délaissant pour les potatoes. Comment elle essayait de retenir les prénoms des gens, sans succès. Comment elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Abigaël, décidant de garder une forte amitié plutôt que de s'embarrasser de plusieurs connaissances. Comment elle aimait sentir le jet de la douche dans son dos. Comment elle s'est mise brusquement à parler dans son sommeil à l'âge de 13 ans, après une soirée arrosée. Comment elle aime dormir à proximité de quelqu'un parce que le noir l'effraie un peu. Comment elle a laissé tomber ses études, suite à un coup de colère, manquant cruellement de liberté. Comment elle se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix. Comment Liam l'agaçait à être aussi gentil avec elle alors qu'elle est odieuse. Comment elle s'était mise à détester le garçon, détestant cette façon qu'il avait de la cerner. Comment elle avait alors décidé de le virer de sa vie. Comment elle l'avait haï de s'accrocher à elle comme il l'avait fait. _Comment elle redoutait de se laisser aller._

 

~

 

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte, elle s’apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'Harry la retint par le bras. La forçant ainsi à se retourner.

 

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

 

« Pourquoi tu pars ? »

 

« On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne répond pas aux questions par d'autres questions ? »

 

« Et toi, on te l'a dit ? »

 

« Harry, laisse moi rentrer chez moi. »

 

« Non. »

 

« Harry. »

 

« Je veux que tu me réponde franchement. Pourquoi tu pars ? »

 

« Je suis fatiguée et je veux juste m'allonger dans un bain chaud avec peut être une clope pour déstresser. »

 

« Non ! Je veux la vraie raison ! POURQUOI TU ME FUIS ?! »

 

Harry avait hurlé cette phrase tellement fort que les trois garçons dans la cuisine s’étaient retournés. 

Abigaël était étonnée par tant de colère de la part du bouclé.

 

« MERDE REPOND MOI ! »

 

« TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE QUOI ?! QUE TU ME PLAIS ?! C EST CA QUE TU VEUX ?! »

 

« NON ! JE VEUX LA VERITE ! »

 

« TU VEUX LA VERITE ? ALORS LA VOILA ! J'AI PEUR ! OUI J'AI PEUR ! J'AI PEUR PARCE QU'AU FOND TU ES COMME MOI ! ALORS J'AI PEUR DE TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE TOI ET D'ETRE QU UN VULGUAIRE NOM SUR TA LISTE ! PARCE QUE MOI C'EST COMME CA QUE JE FONCTIONNE ! JE NE SUIS QU'UNE HORRIBLE PERSONNE QUI JOUE AVEC LES GENS ! JE LES MANIPULE, JE LES ATTIRE DANS MON LIT AVEC MES FAMEUX ESCARPINS SPECIAL BAISE, ET APRES JE LES JETTE ! COMME CA, IL N'Y AUCUNS SENTIMENTS ! AUCUNS MOYENS D'ETRE DEPENDANTE DE QUELQU'UN ! AUCUNS MOYENS DE SOUFFRIR ! »

 

Abigaël avait les joues remplies de larmes. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré pour un homme. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, ça avait été son monde entier qui s'écroulait. Personne n'avait pu l'aider, à part Haley. Sa colocataire l'avait aidée à se relever, et à se battre pour toujours avoir ce qu'elle désirait. La brune lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante et l'admirait pour cette rage de vaincre et de vivre. Harry était resté sans mot face à la déclaration que venait de lui faire Abigaël. Elle avait souffert, il le savait, pourtant lui aussi avait joué avec elle. Il l'avait poussé à bout pour savoir pourquoi elle était comme ça. Et maintenant qu'il le savait il n'en tirait aucune fierté. Il avait juste honte de lui. C'était un beau salop, il savait qu'il était exactement comme elle. Mais ne l'avait jamais reconnu jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre les yeux. C'était les mecs comme lui qui faisait souffrir des femmes comme elle.

La jeune fille lui lança un dernier regard, empli de tristesse, et partit une bonne fois pour toute.

 

~

 

« Premier animal de compagnie ? »

 

« Arnold, le poisson rouge. Ton premier amoureux ? »

 

« Arthur à la crèche. Ta première cuite ? »

 

« Haley, tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

 

« Pourq...ah oui, merde ! J'avais oublié que le grand Liam Payne ne peut pas se bourrer la gueule comme tout le monde. Pauvre enfant. »

 

« Oh la ferme. Sport préféré ? »

 

« Ah mais rêve pas. C'est à moi de poser une question là. Ça compte pas ! »

 

« Tu fais chier Haley »

 

« Première bagarre ? »

 

« A 9 ans, on m'a traité de gros. Il s'est pris le mur »

 

La jeune fille éclata de rire et la châtain sourit. Il aimait son rire. Naturel. Communicatif. Agréable. Différent de la première image qu'elle donne. Inconsciemment, il lui prit la main, qu'à sa grande surprise, elle ne rejeta pas. Elle se rapprocha même de lui, frissonnante dans le froid glacial de ce jour-là. Il délaissa alors sa main pour l'entourer de son bras et la réchauffer un minimum. Ils étaient en pleine balade dans le parc, n'importe qui aurait pû les voir, les prendre en photo, mais ils s'en fichaient éperdument. 

 

« Alors ? Sport préféré ? »

 

« J'aime beaucoup nager et courir. Célébrité préférée ? »

 

« Leona Lewis »

 

« Quoi ? Mais elle est vieille ! Elle doit avoir dans les 40 ans ! »

 

« Sors de ta grotte des fois. Elle a 27 ans »

 

« Ça change rien, on dirait qu'elle en a 40. »

 

« Phobie ? »

 

« J'ai peur de tomber malade »

 

« T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille, en fait »

 

« Vas-y, dis ta phobie qu'on rigole ! »

 

« Euh..non mais c'est pas... »

 

« Allez ! »

 

« Cuillères. J'ai peur des cuillères »

 

« Des cui....HAHAHA ! Et tu te permets de te foutre de moi parce que j'ai peur de tomber malade ! »

 

« C'est pas drôle ! »

 

« HAHAHA ! Ramène moi chez moi maintenant. Je t'ai assez supporté pour la journée »

 

« C'est pas en étant méchante que je vais accepter »

 

« Bouge ton cul et ramène moi chez moi. Ça te va comme ça ? »

 

« Roh la la ! Tu m'énerves, toi. »

 

Aussi brusquement que violemment, il attrapa Haley par la taille et la balança sur son épaule. Elle se mit à hurler et à taper de ses petits poings dans le dos de Liam. Il rit et continua son chemin en prenant la direction de l'appartement de la blonde. Bizarrement, ça lui plaisait de l'embêter. Il aimait bien la voir s'énerver contre lui. Cela ne la rendait que plus mignonne encore. 

 

« Calme toi Haley. Tu vas plus d’abîmer les mains et les cordes vocales qu'autre chose »

 

« Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste ! » 

 

Et elle continua de répéter cette phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose devant la porte de son logement. Il la fit descendre doucement, la tenant tendrement contre lui. Elle était brusquement devenue silencieuse, comme muette. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait clairement et distinctement voir la tâche de naissance qui ornait le cou du jeune homme. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur vanillée, qui l'incitait presque à se rapprocher pour sceller leurs lèvres. Elle en avait tellement envie. Elle voulait passer sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle voulait lier leurs lèvres. Elle voulait le posséder. Avoir une emprise. L'avoir, lui. 

 

« Je... »

 

Il se recula très lentement et détourna les yeux. Elle baissa la tête pour observer ses pieds, presque gênée de cet échange brusque. 

 

« J-je...je vais y aller. On...ça te dit, on va courir demain ? Enfin, seulement si tu veux, hein. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas... »

 

« D'accord. je...je veux bien. On...je veux dire...on se retrouve en bas de l'immeuble ? »

 

« Ouais...euh, à quelle heure ? »

 

« 6h15 ? »

 

« C'est pas un peu tôt ? »

 

« Ça dépends si tu es faignant ou pas »

 

Il émit un petit rire qui s'évanouit lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau à ceux d'Haley. Pendant un temps, ils se scrutèrent, yeux dans les yeux, incapables de dire un mot ou même de détourner le regard. Puis, lentement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à être proches. Très proches. Presque trop. Mais pour eux, ce n'était jamais trop. Elle se retrouva finalement avec ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, celles de ce dernier sur ses hanches à elle. Leurs souffles commençaient à se mêler, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Haley se sentit presque défaillir dans les bras du châtain, son souffle se perdant peu à peu. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Mais la magie du moment se brisa soudainement. La voisine du dessus se manifesta en descendant l'escalier pesamment. Elle se mit à pester dans sa barbe et Haley ferma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Jamais moyen d'être tranquille dans cet immeuble...Liam émit un petit rire et se recula. Il s’ébouriffa les cheveux, l'air embarrassé et regarda par terre. 

 

« Alors les jeunes, on s'amuse ? »

 

« Bonjour Mme Hackley »

 

« Bonjour madame »

 

« Oh mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme Haley ? Pourquoi ne me présentez vous pas ? »

 

« Liam, voici Mme Hackley, ma voisine. Mme Hackley, voici Liam mon..euh...je...euh...enfin, je veux dire...bref, c'est Liam »

 

« Liam ? Le Liam d'hier soir ? »

 

Le châtain pâlit et haussa les sourcils en regardant le sol. Décidément, ce dernier est très regardé aujourd'hui. Haley sourit d'un air crispé et se tourna vers la petite dame. 

 

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

 

« Et bien, hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin très tôt, j'ai entendu du bruit dans le hall. Alors je suis descendu voir ce qu'il se passait. Ça pouvait très bien être Poupouille, mon chien. Vous savez comment il est... »

 

« Oui et donc ? », s'impatienta la blonde tandis que Liam admirait toujours autant le sol. 

 

« Oh, il vous tenait par la taille et vous ne cessiez de vous jetez sur lui en quémandant des baisers. Il essayait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte mais vous n'arrêtiez pas de l'harceler. Je ne vous voyais pas comme ça Haley. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Vous savez que l'immeuble est calme. Si vous commencez à revenir de vos beuveries.... »

 

« Merci Mme Hackley de m'avoir éclairée sur ce que j'ai fait de ma soirée. À bientôt, au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

 

La personne âgée soupira et prit congé. Il ne restait plus que les deux jeunes adultes dans le hall de l'immeuble, devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme soupira et releva la tête. 

 

« Euh...je crois que je vais y aller. Je...à demain Haley »

 

« A demain Liam. Et...encore désolée de t'avoir...harcelé hier soir »

 

« Oh, c'est rien. Et puis, ça m'a pas tellement déplu... »

 

Il lui fit un petit sourire et Haley se sentit rougir. Jamais elle n'avait rougi pour un homme et pourtant, elle le faisait pour Liam. Ce mec lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête. 

 

« Bon, j'y vais. À demain »

 

« Ouais...à demain »

 

Elle rentra finalement dans son appartement et s'adossa à la porte, le souffle court. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment, en l'espace de deux petits jours, ce châtain avait-il pû prendre autant de place dans son esprit ? Comment avait-il pû la rendre aussi faible, aussi vulnérable ? Elle avait besoin de lui maintenant. Elle frissonna en se rappelant son odeur, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses cheveux bruns qu'elle rêvait de toucher, ses yeux si rieurs, si avenants,...Entraînée par une impulsion soudaine, elle ouvrit la porte, faisant claquer le battant contre le mur, dans l'intention de rattraper le châtain. Mais elle n'en avait aucunement besoin. 

Parce que ce dernier était devant elle, le doigt à seulement quelques centimètres de la sonnette, un air surpris sur le visage. 

Les deux jeunes se dévisagèrent pendant une ou deux secondes, sans prononcer un seul mot. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Haley se jeta sur les lèvres de Liam, l'embrassant à pleine bouche sans même se soucier de qui pourrait les surprendre. Le jeune homme répondit vite à ce baiser en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde qu'il serra contre lui, avant de la soulever pour l'appuyer contre la chambranle de la porte. Elle noua naturellement ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ce fut l'explosion pour Liam. Il gémit et se sépara de la bouche d'Haley pour déposer une myriade de baisers sur son cou. La jeune blonde, en sandwich entre Liam et le mur, en profita pour passer ses mains dans le cuir chevelu du garçon. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant les cheveux soyeux du châtain sous la pulpe de ses doigts puis rit légèrement quand l'anglais picora un endroit sensible entre sa clavicule et la base de son cou. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux rieurs de la blonde. Son murmure résonna dans le hall de l'immeuble. 

 

« Tu veux choquer les voisins ou bien tu te décides à m'emmener dans ta chambre ? »

 

Il l'a fit redescendre doucement et, leurs lèvres toujours liées et elle le guida jusqu'à son lit, butant sur des meubles ou divers objets en chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu espéré, la température augmenta d'un coup sec. Leurs caresses devinrent entreprenantes, leurs baisers plus quémandeurs, leurs souffles plus erratiques. Leurs cœurs semblaient s'être engagés dans une course folle, chacun défiant l'autre d'avoir le rythme plus rapide. 

Un éclair de lucidité traversa Liam qui chuchota à l'oreille d'Haley, faisant frémir cette dernière qui sentait le souffle de son partenaire à quelques millimètres seulement de sa tête. 

 

« Abigaël ne va pas rentrer ? »

 

« Elle a pas intérêt »

 

Et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, reprenant cette danse folle, cherchant toujours à se dominer pour être la meilleure. 

 

~

 

 

La jolie brune était à présent dans la rue, attendant sagement le taxi qu'elle venait d'appeler. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien avec ses cheveux défaits et le maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues. Pourtant, le bouclé ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer et de se dire qu'elle était magnifique. Ses amis ne le comprenait pas.

 

« Putain Harry, réagis ! », s'écria Louis.

 

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »

 

« Mais merde, avoue lui tes sentiments avant qu'elle ne parte ! », s'indigna Zayn.

 

Oui, c'était ça qu'il devait faire, mais il était comme bloqué, son corps ne voulait pas bouger. Il avait peur, exactement comme la brune qui attendait patiemment. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal, de souffrir. Puis le jeune brun pensa à une chanson qu'il écoutait souvent «  _Baby will you run with me wherever I go. »_ C'était ça qu'il voulait, il voulait qu'elle soit avec lui, qu'elle court avec lui n'importe où où il irait.

Le brun n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, il courut en direction de la brune qui s’apprêtait à prendre le taxi.

 

« Abigaël ! _»_

 

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas à l'entente de son prénom. Cette scène était décidément trop romantique, elle ne voulait pas être la jeune naïve qui se retourne et embrasse le mec qui court après elle. Non ça ne lui ressemblait pas, alors elle rentra dans le taxi en laissant couler une larme de plus sur sa joue. Elle n'était pas une de ces filles naïves dans les comédies romantiques, mais elle était idiote. Idiote pour ne pas se rendre compte que le garçon qui hurlait son nom en courant dans la rue, était celui qui lui fallait. Les paroles d'Ed Sheeran retentirent alors dans ses oreilles. « _This feels like I've falling in love_. »Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune pour dire au taxi de s'arrêter et de courir hors du taxi.

Elle courut vers lui, il courut vers elle. Un contact violent, une passion violente, c'était ça qui les caractérisaient. Le brun l'embrassa fougueusement comme si c'était le dernier recours à sa survie. Elle se contenta de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, provoquant chez lui des frissons de plus en plus violents. Il posa son front sur celui de la jeune fille, respirant bruyamment.

 

« Tu vas me tuer, Carter. »

 

« Je sais, je fais souvent cet effet. », rigola la brune.

 

« Tu as le don pour gâcher un moment super romantique surtout. »

 

« Désolée, ça faisait trop comédie romantique pour moi. »

 

Harry sourit, ça ne l'étonnait pas d'Abigaël. Elle était différente des autres filles et le revendiquait, elle avait de l'assurance, elle était belle et intelligente. La fille parfaite pour lui.

La sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune fille le ramena à la réalité.

 

« Oui, allô ? »

 

« ?? »

 

«  Que puis-je pour vous, Mme Hackley ? »

 

« ?? »

 

« Ah bon ? HA HA HA HA HA HA ! »

 

« ?? »

 

« Non désolée, c'est vrai, c'est pas drôle. », rit Abigaël.

 

« ?? »

 

« Vous voulez que je lui fasse passer un message ? »

 

« ?? »

 

« Ça serait bête de les interrompre quand même. », sourit la brune

 

« ?? »

 

« Non ! N'appelez pas la police ! C'est bon ils vont s'arrêter ! Il n'est pas si endurant que ça tout de même ! »

 

« ?? »

 

« Ah bon ? Tout ce temps ? », interrogea la brune.

 

« ?? »

 

« Vous savez quoi. Vous n'avez cas aller promener Poupouille. Allez, au revoir Mme Hackley et à bientôt. »

 

Elle raccrocha et hurla de rire. Harry ne comprenait pas alors que la jeune fille était assise sur la route. Elle vit le regard d'incompréhension du jeune homme et essaya de se calmer.

 

« Viens à l'intérieur, tu vas me raconter », sourit le jeune homme.

 

« HA HA, si j'y arrive. », rit Abigaël

 

Les jeunes gens rentrèrent dans la maison, Harry tenait la jeune fille par les hanches alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer.

 

« Oh , c'était trop beau quand tu courrais vers Harry », sautilla Niall.

 

« Heureusement qu'on vous a filmé. », ajouta Louis.

 

« Quoi ? Vous avez filmé ?! Vous êtes pas bien ! », s'indigna le bouclé.

 

« Euh...Je veux pas vous interrompre, mais pourquoi Abigaël rit comme une débile ? »

 

« HA HA, je ris pas comme une débile, Zayn, HA HA. »

 

« Je sais pas, elle à reçu un coup de fil et depuis elle est morte de rire »

 

« HA HA, je vais vous expliquer. En fait, c'est ma voisine Mme Hackley qui m'a appelé pour me dire que, HA HA, qu'elle entend des cris dans notre appartement, HA HA. »

 

« S'il faut, Haley est en train de se faire assassiner et tu rigoles ? », commenta Louis.

 

Zayn tourna la tête vers Abigaël et comprit. Il se mit à rire à son tour, creusant ainsi l'incompréhension des trois autres jeunes hommes.

 

« Oh non, Abigaël ne me dit pas que... HA HA. »

 

« Si et ça fait un moment ! HA HA ! »

 

« Euh...Pouvez vous nous éclairer ? », intervint Niall.

 

« Vas-y Abigaël, j'y arriverai pas, HA HA . »

 

« En fait, HA HA, Liam et Haley sont très très proche en ce moment, HA HA. »

 

« En gros ils couchent ensemble, HA HA ! », ajouta Zayn

 

« Et ils font tellement de bruit, HA HA, que ma voisine voulait appeler les flics, HA HA ! »

 

Zayn et Abigaël se calmèrent alors que les autres rigolèrent. Après ce moment de rire, la jeune fille décida d'aller prendre un bain chez les garçons. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer et surprendre Haley et Liam en plein ébats. Elle se fit alors couler un bon bain chaud et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle était bien, entourée de toute cette mousse, elle avait même réussi à subtiliser une clope à Zayn. La jeune fille s'immergea presque totalement, laissant juste sa main contenant la cigarette à l'extérieur. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau ne sentant plus la cigarette entre ses doigts.

 

« Tu ne devrais pas, c'est pas bon pour la santé. », déclara Harry, écrasant la cigarette dans le cendrier.

 

« Je sais. Il y a plein de choses que je ne devrais pas faire. », sourit-elle.

 

L'ambiance était électrique, il avait envie d'elle, elle avait envie de lui. La jolie brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait du mal à résister. Le bouclé sourit. C'était le signal, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour écraser ses lèvres sur celles d'Abigaël. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, plus entreprenant. La jeune fille passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du bouclé provoquant ainsi des milliers de frissons chez celui-ci. Le bouclé n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres de sa partenaire. Il laissa sa bouche glisser dans le cou de la brune provoquant chez elle un soupir de bien être. Il descendait ses lèvres sur la clavicule de la jeune fille lorsqu'il tomba dans la baignoire. Elle rit quand elle le vit s'écraser contre l'eau, il était dorénavant trempé. Son tee-shirt collant laissant apparaître son torse. La jeune fille avait une envie folle de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il enleva son tee-shirt ayant remarqué le regard de la brune. Il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Abigaël et l'embrassa une énième fois alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses joues.

 

« Oh, t'as les doigts fripés. »

 

« Ah ouais. », constata la jeune fille en souriant.

 

« J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les filles plus vieilles que moi. »

 

« Tais toi et embrasse moi. »

 

~~~~~~

 

« Putain Hal' ! »

 

« Où est la télécommande ? Tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté cette série. »

 

« Et moi je l'adore alors on laisse. Ah mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? AÏE ! »

 

« Oh c'est bon, je t'ai même pas fait mal »

 

« Non, non, t'es juste couchée sur moi. Sinon tu me fais pas mal non ! »

 

« Mais fais moi de la place un peu ! »

 

« Dégages Haley, tu me fais mal »

 

« Si tu bougeais ton cul, peut-être que je te ferais moins mal. Ah j'oubliais, tu le bouges que pour Harry. HA HA HA ! »

 

« Oh, toi, tu ne sais pas ce que.... »

 

Harry passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

 

« Ça parle de moi ? »

 

« Non, pas du tout »

 

« On parlait de tes ébats sexuels avec Abigaël »

 

« Tu peux parler. Tout Londres doit vous entendre, toi et Liam. Je suis même encore surpris que personne n'ai porté plainte pour tapage nocturne », rétorqua Harry. 

 

Haley ronchonna et se remit correctement sur le canapé. Abigaël explosa de rire et Haley réagit automatiquement. Elle se jeta sur elle et commença à la chatouiller sadiquement. Les rires finirent par attirer Harry et Niall dans la pièce, qui regardèrent les filles complètement blasés. 

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle.... ? », soupira le bouclé, désespéré. 

 

« Personnellement, c'est pas mes copines. Donc c'est pas mon problème, vieux », rigola Niall en lui tapotant l'épaule. 

 

La sonnette retentit et Haley se releva d'un bond. D'un même mouvement, Niall et elle se tournèrent vers la porte en lâchant un « Enfin ! » soulagé. Abigaël en profita pour se réfugier dans les bras d'Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement. Il se débattit légèrement, agacé qu'on touche à ses boucles. Elle continua un peu, rien que pour l'embêter puis finalement, ils allèrent voir la cacophonie qu'Haley et Niall avaient crées. 

 

« Pousse toi Niall ! »

 

« Haley, je sais mieux ouvrir cette porte que toi. Si tu te pousses, on pourra avoir accès à la nourriture maintenant au lieu d'attendre que tu te battes avec la serrure »

 

« Mais tu me fais chier ! Laisses moi faire un peu ! »

 

« Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Il faut tourner dans ce sens ! »

 

« Mais non. C'est dans celui-là abruti ! »

 

« Ah oui...bon pousses toi, j'ouvre la porte »

 

Il actionna la serrure mais la porte ne bougea pas. Ne comprenant pas, il s'énerva. 

 

« Mais je vais la DEFONCER cette putain de porte ! Il y a du Mcdo derrière. Je VEUX manger et TOUT DE SUITE ! »

 

« Si tu tournais ce truc-là, ça marcherait peut-être, crétin. »

 

Haley tourna une autre serrure puis fit face à Abigaël et Harry tandis que Niall se précipitait pour ouvrir la porte. 

 

« C'est sûr, vous allez pas être cambriolés avec tous ces loquets... », fit-elle remarquer. 

 

« Nianiania », lui répondit Abigaël en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine. 

 

« Mais Niall, t’arrive toujours pas à ouvrir la porte ?! », hallucina la blonde. 

 

« La poignée est dure ! », s'énerva le blond. 

 

Soupirant brutalement, Haley actionna l'objet et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Liam, Zayn et Louis entrèrent finalement, des sacs du Macdonald et du supermarché le plus proche dans les mains. 

 

« Putain, il était temps que vous la fassiez cette pendaison de crémaillère ! », s'amusa Louis en posant son chargement sur la table. 

 

« C'est clair ! Si on devait attendre après vous pour nous bourrer la gueule, on serait sobres comme des gosses de 6 ans », ajouta Zayn, posant ses sacs à la suite de Louis. 

 

Un grand fracas se fit soudain entendre et tout le monde tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit. Liam avait lâché ses sacs pour pouvoir embrasser pleinement sa petite amie, et il ne semblait pas se soucier de l'avenir du contenu. 

 

« Liam ! Fais gaffe aux bouteilles ! », s'énerva Zayn. 

 

« Mais allez vous prendre une chambre pour faire ça ! », dit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel. 

 

« Je suis bien contente de ne plus habiter avec cette débauchée »

 

« La débauchée t'emmerde, Abigaël », sourit Haley en se détachant des lèvres du châtain. 

 

« Non, mais j'imitais juste Mme Hackley quand on a déménagé. Prends pas ça personnellement », dit Abigaël, en faisant un clin d’œil à la blonde. 

 

Deux mois s'était écoulés depuis que les filles avaient rencontrées ces cinq jeunes hommes. Abigaël avait eu une offre de travail de la part de Tim Burton et avait déménagé à Londres dans l'appartement d'Harry « pour des raisons pratiques » comme elle le faisait toujours remarquer. Mais cela crevait les yeux qu'ils se seraient mis en colocation malgré tout. Les deux amoureux filaient le parfait amour et Abigaël était appréciée auprès des fans du boys band. Elle recevait des menaces, certes, mais restait toujours agréable quoi qu'il arrive, ne s'énervant que lorsque c'est nécessaire. 

Haley était dans une position similaire à quelques choses près. Elle habitait avec Liam dans un appartement à Londres et avait repris ses études. Leur relation était teintée de nombreuses disputes puériles au sujet de choses sans importance comme un oubli d'achat de lait ou même un désaccord sur la chaîne de télé adoptée. Mais ils ne pouvaient rester fâchés très longtemps et une réconciliation sur l'oreiller était toujours au programme. Au niveau des fans, Haley était beaucoup moins appréciée que son amie. La première impression de la blonde avait déplu aux fans qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce que Liam pouvait trouver à une fille aussi impolie et hautaine. Heureusement, Haley ne prêtait aucune attention aux rumeurs et critiques et préférait se concentrer sur ses études et sa relation. 

Un grand _pop_ résonna quand Louis déboucha le champagne, un air ravi sur la visage. Niall posta automatiquement son verre sous la bouteille et Zayn s'amusa à chatouiller Louis quand ce dernier levait son bras pour servir l'irlandais. 

Haley mangeait ses potatoes, sous l’œil attentif de Liam, qui essayait quelquefois de lui en piquer une, au risque de se faire taper sur les doigts. 

Abigaël riait aux éclats des bêtises des trois garçons alors qu'Harry mangeait son hamburger, aussi proprement qu'il pouvait. 

Louis finit par renverser la moitié de la bouteille sur le bouclé et le groupe entier explosa de rire à l'exception de ce dernier. Finalement, il se joint à eux, prenant la situation à la rigolade. 

Il y a deux mois de cela, ils ne connaissaient pas encore ces deux jeunes fille qui avaient pris tant de place dans leur vie à présent. Comme quoi, _tout peut arriver._

 

 

 


End file.
